Unforgiven
by Bethica
Summary: Liz got the world in a hell-like world, Max and Ben teaming up killing transgenetics, will Alec and the rest of the gang will stop this madness


Unforgiven  
  
^%&&&**  
  
A/N: This based on the RPG that I'm in. Also I made up the own lines for Logan and Alec so if your in the rpg and play these characters don't get to offensive, I'm adding a little spice to this fic. ^&**((*(((  
  
It was a dark night in the park near the entrance, Luna and Tasha lays dead, after Max kills the two, for unknown reasons. A spark of lighting hits the ground. A girl appears. It was Buffy the vampire slayer. She gets off the ground. She sees the two bodies on the ground, she covers her mouth, it was both gunshot wounds in the head. She stands up. "Where am I?"  
  
Liz appears, an evil grin appears on her face. "2021 sweetheart..." Liz vamps out. Buffy take a stake out and stakes Liz in the chest, nothing happened. Her wounded healed rapidly. Liz throws Buffy into a tree. "Stupid girl" Liz takes a chalk out and made a big circle around her. She begins to chant some sacred words. Skeleton bats emerged out of the ground. They were screeching. They goes into Liz body, each time they do this blood fills up Liz's eyes.  
  
Crash:  
  
Max walks into Crash with a jolly look in her face. Everyone was a Crash. Max sees the food and beer turning to blood, everyone was screaming. Max was acting really werid after she murdered Tasha and Luna. She sees Krit ready to drink the beer now full of beer. "Don't drink that" Max pushed the cup away from Krit. Logan enters Crash and doesn't realize what just happened. Max sees Logan. "I'm going out"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Business"  
  
Max left off in a hurry. She goes on her ninja bike and drove off to the Church. Liz appears in front of Logan. "Thanks for the refreshment" she takes the cup of blood and drinks it. Liz hair is dark red, she is wearing a black jumpsuit. Logan covers his mouth and ran to the men's room and begins to vomit. He went to wash his hands, he turned on the faucet and it was pure blood. He hurried ran out of men's room. Liz disappears, she walks around on her throne. "This is much better than the Acathla, this world will soon will be mine" Liz grasp her fist in a ball and slams it against the chair. Buffy comes into the room. Liz stands up in a surprise. "Slayer how did you find me?"  
  
"You left a trail of blood, so I decided to follow"  
  
"Really what are you suppose to do slayer?"  
  
"Kill you"  
  
"Really, go ahead"  
  
Buffy takes a dagger out and throws it, the sharp blade cuts off Liz's hand. Liz begins to laugh. Buffy backs up not knowing what is happening, Liz begin to regenerate a new hand, good as new. Liz throws a fireball at Buffy. She got hit, the powerful force made her went through a window and she crashes in Alec. "Moron, tisk tisk tisk..."  
  
Buffy has a big gash and bruises, she gets off of Alec. She feels really woozy for the crash. She lies on the ground talking. "Liz, is a holy blood god, I cut her hand off she regenerate a new hand, she is like the most unstoppable person in the world"  
  
"So what can destroy her?" said Alec  
  
"No clue, magic won't work, this is like a day you can almost never forget"  
  
Everyone was quiet, this is really big. The Liz they known since she was a kid is now a demon now. Max walks into Crash. She sees Jondy. She used her flash-like speed and started to choke her and beat her up. She takes a knife and ready to stab her. Buffy kicks Max in the jaw, Max's lip begins to bleed. "We transgenetics are hunters we are designed to kill cold, efficiently, and happily, that what Lydecker said" Max got off the ground and jumps threw the window. She begin to start on a rampage, she killed 2 X5s and 3 humans. She went to the church and placed the teeth on the ground. "Ben, I got more teeth"  
  
Ben steps out of the shadows. "Perfect sister, next we kill Logan" Liz orbs in front of Max. She walks around Max.  
  
"Max, you are stronger now, see did you like killing people?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you want to do more"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good soon you will be rewarded and as for you Ben I will resurrect you"  
  
"Sweet!" said Ben  
  
Crash:  
  
Jondy was pacing back and fourth. Alec was looking through demons books. It has nothing to do with Liz. Buffy was looking in some books she usually carries. She founds the word ' Ancient Blood God as in Holy Blood God' She grabs Jondy and Alec's attention. "This says this 'holy blood god' is the most destructive demon in the universe" She skims down to the bottom. "It also says its very impossible to fight this demon"  
  
"Liz is not really demon, she also a transgenetic and also mutant," said Alec  
  
Jondy hears some kind of rumbling outside of Crash. She got up and went to the entrance to see what is all the ruckus, she and everyone looks out of Crash, dragons are circling around breathing fire, and demon creatures begin to attack the innocent. Krit goes to the side of Jondy. He can't believe what happened to this world, his home.  
  
Church Yard:  
  
Max and Ben sees a volcano forming. They back up. They both ran back to the Church. Ben went to the blue lady. "What did we do?" Max paused and looks at Ben.  
  
"Alec, what's going on" Max shakes her head. "The blue lady is mad at us"  
  
Ben looked at Max. "Why are you calling me Alec?"  
  
"I didn't, your Ben"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
Temple:  
  
Liz went to the evil book of darkness. She was looking for more summoning demons. She finds the perfect match '666'. "Tutees Eke ketoses bootees" Liz began to chant some sacred words. Satan emerged out of the ground breathing pure fire. "Satan, destroy 452, she is your reward"  
  
Satan flies off in a speed of light.  
  
A/N: So how do you like this fic, this fic is the most darkness fic I ever did b4. 


End file.
